reset time
by kino landau
Summary: tommy oliver from ranger to the slayers companion and back again


It was three-o clock on the morning of the dance and everyone was asleep, everyone that is except Tommy Oliver and buffy summers

"Behind you buffy!" Spike laughed as he watched them fighting on the video

"Pretty, pretty." Drusilla thought as she watched Tommy stake two vampires with one move, when the group were dust Tommy helped buffy to her feet and dusted himself off.

"Why is it you never seem to stay down for as long as normal people?" Giles asked the next day as they all sat in the Giles house

"What? Sorry Giles I'm a bit busy at the moment." Tommy said peering around from behind a bookshelf 

"What exactly are you doing Tommy?" Anya asked as she walked up to him

"Nostalgia set in yesterday." He said with a half smile

"Missing your friends from the peace conference again Tommy?" willow asked

"Not a day goes by when I don't miss them will but one of the vamps yesterday was wearing the Switzerland flag and it just got me thinking!" Tommy explained before putting the book back on the shelf

"So what terrible evil do we have to face tonight then?" he asked 

"You Tommy have to face the horrible evil of being the only person from angel grove at the dance." Xander replied, Tommy shook his head

2as much as I'd like to represent my home town, I've decided not to go." Tommy replied glaring at Giles

"No matter how much you look at me Tommy Oliver I can't make a monster come out of thin air." Giles said as he cleaned his glasses, Tommy shrugged

"Then I'll just stay in, after patrolling ofcourse Giles." Tommy replied, buffy shook her head

"Not even you can get out of this one that easily Tommy Oliver, your coming weather you like it or not." Buffy explained, Tommy shook his head again

"No way buffy." Tommy replied before exiting Giles house,

It was broad daylight so there was no reason to be there but Tommy Oliver had always found it easier to think in sunnydayle graveyard than in any other place in the whole town, he found himself beside Mrs Calendars' grave

"Hi Mrs C." Tommy greeted as he sat on the ground with his back against the marble 

"When is buffy gonna get it into her head that she has a reason to go to the dance, I haven't, I haven't been to a dance since Kimberly left for Florida, and I'm not gonna start now even if buffy is the slayer." He said to the air 

"Do you usually sit around talking to dead people or am I just lucky?" came a extremely British accent from behind him, Tommy leapt to his feet expecting Giles to give him a lecture about Mrs calendar but it wasn't Giles

"I take it your pleased to see me?" Wesley asked as he cleaned his glasses before placing them back over his eyes 

"You can say that again Wesley, when did you get back?" Tommy asked shaking hands with the ex watcher

"Late last night angel and chordielia are coming through tonight." Wesley replied, Tommy stopped dead

"Okay I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear you because I thought you just said angel was returning to sunnydayle but he wouldn't do that would he?" Tommy asked, Wesley was pleased that he had managed to shock Tommy

"Actually I believe he would, he told me to tell you not to tell anyone, it's a supprise for buffy." Wesley explained, Tommy pretended to zip his mouth shut, Wesley laughed before the two friend headed out of the grave yard and down towards the collage 

"So how is the slayer anyway?" Wesley asked as they walked onto the campus

"Keep it quiet Wesley, and she's fine, as bossy as ever I might add." Tommy replied as he lead Wesley into the dorm block were buffy and willow had their room,

"Hey buffy you've got a visitor!" willow said as Tommy and Wesley entered their room

"Good to see you too willow." Wesley greeted, as buffy turned round Tommy's smile widened 

"Ah! Buffy as radiant as ever." Wesley said, buffy looked a little puzzled

"That's an English compliment… I think!" Tommy explained himself a little confused

"When did you get back Wesley?" willow asked as they all sat in the cafeteria, Tommy had heard most of Wesley's explanation so he busied himself 

"Giles's phone is engaged so I'm gonna go see him, Wesley I trust you know your way back?" Tommy asked, Wesley windem-preice nodded,

"Giles hey Giles!" Tommy called as he took his key from the door

"Giles couldn't be here, but I am!" came a rather drunken voice from behind the door, as carefully as he could Tommy shut the door, 

"What? No hello?" Doyle asked, Tommy stayed silent, angel had told him that Doyle had died

"Yeah I am dead, a bit of a drag don't ya think, the helper of the slayer not believing in ghosts." Doyle replied to an unanswered question

"I never said I didn't believe in ghosts Doyle, the initial shock of you before me stunned me to silence." Tommy explained trying his best to sound like Giles

"I guess you wanna know why I picked you and not angel right?" Doyle asked, Tommy nodded

"Well I haven't, I'm not like other ghosts, being part demon I have a bit of an advantage." Doyle explained, Tommy brightened up, Doyle noticed that it wasn't because of him

"Whistler!" Tommy exclaimed as his old friend rounded Doyle

"Hi Tommy, good to see you." Whistler said, Tommy stopped

"Okay, you, Wesley and Doyle, I'm guessing things will be back to normal by the end of the week?" Tommy asked

"Normal! Ha! Not a word I'd use here in sunnydayle Tommy." Giles laughed as he and Wesley entered, again Tommy decided he wasn't needed and so he returned to the graveyard

"This is getting to be a habit." He said kicking over one of the statues that laydened the path to the oak tree, he sat there for the rest of the day reading until he noticed that the sun had begun to set

"Good timing, I could use some action." He said jumping to his feet, slowly he became aware that he wasn't alone, quick as a flash he lifted his leg to the persons throat

"Not the best way to make a return entrance angel!" he noted looking towards his friend, angel lifted his hands to show he surrendered 

"Still on top as usual." Angel noted

"You mean me being her and not listening to buffy, xander, willow, Anya and the others talk about the dumb dance, if so then yeah I'm still on top form." Tommy replied as he picked up his bag

"Theres a dance on?" angel asked

"Yeah, didn't you notice the fact buffy isn't here with me, it's at the bronze." Tommy explained

"Why aren't you going?" angel asked picking up a photograph that had dropped from Tommy's bag

"She's the reason." Tommy replied pointing at the picture

"You really loved her didn't you?" angel asked, Tommy nodded solemnly

"love angel, I love her… I haven't been to a dance since she dumped me, and not even the slayer can change that fact." He explained

"Does she, I mean buffy, does she…" angel couldn't get his words out, Tommy almost laughed

"No way angel, she's alone." Tommy replied, angel lifted his head

"You don't have to actually be there, but would you…"

"Course angel, I'll do what you used to, be there but try not to seem as though I'm there." Tommy replied as the two friends headed for the bronze, suddenly both angel and Tommy stopped dead

"Are you sensing what I'm sensing?" Tommy asked

"Behind you Tommy." Spike answered the question himself, Tommy shrugged before spin kicking spike in the jaw 

"Owe," he complained before setting ten vampires onto the friends, after a while it seemed to Tommy that every time they dusted one another took its place

"Like the putties only not as ugly." He thought with a smile

"You find your own defeat funny?" Sheila asked

"No, but I find this funny." Tommy replied as the vampire next to Sheila turned to dust

2am I late?" buffy asked as she passed Tommy his stake back

"Just in time, as always buffy." Tommy noted, 

"It seems they don't want to play now!" buffy noted

"Buffy no!" Tommy cried catching buffys arm before she could bring it down to angels heart

"Angel!" buffy exclaimed guiltily as her boyfriend stood up

"You okay angel?" Tommy asked

"Yeah Tommy, thanks, go get the others." angel requested, Tommy sighed

"Angels back!" willow exclaimed clapping

"Angel, as in big guy almost killed us all.2 xander asked, Tommy and willow ignored xanders remark

"Come on, I'm sure the love scenes over." Tommy noted as he and willow lead the others to were he and angel had fought the vampires

"Can you say fork tongue?" oz asked, as the friends watched angel and buffy passionately kissed

2I think I'm gonna be sick." Xander said bending forwards out of the shadows

"Oh nice going xander Harris!" buffy thought as she and angel joined their friends, buffy turned to Tommy with a look of order on her face

"Forget it buffy, I said it this morning and I'll say it again, I am not going to the dance." Tommy explained, angel nodded

"Not even if you had a reason to celebrate?" he asked, Tommy looked at him

"Its swell your back angel but no." Tommy replied

"Not angel Tommy." Giles noted as he strode up to his young ward

"May I present Kimberly and hart, gold medal winner at the pan globals." He said stepping to the side so Tommy could see Kimberly approaching him, angel signalled and slowly he and the others entered the bronze and left Kimberly and Tommy to talk

"Hello Tommy." Kimberly said sheepishly, Tommy couldn't speak he tried but every time he thought of what to say nothing came out

"You might need this." Kimberly noted passing him a green bandanna

"Why!" Tommy asked finally able to speak

"We can talk about the letter tomorrow, but for now I swear I didn't write it." Kimberly replied, and at that moment weather it was the shock or the power of his love for her, Tommy Oliver didn't give a damn about the letter that had ruined his life so few months ago, slowly Kimberly tied the bandanna around Tommy's forehead

"Kimberly, its not as cool as back in angel grove, but would you accompany me to the sunnydayle dance?" Tommy asked 

"Eat your words Tommy?" buffy asked as he and Kimberly joined them inside

"Say one more word summers and you'll be sorry." Tommy replied smiling as he and buffy lead their dates onto the dance floor

"won't the others be pleased your back in the states tommy." Kimberly said as he walked her to her hotel room, tommy stopped in his tracks which brought a smile to kimberlys face 

"you've got a week tommy oliver, the things go back to the way they used to be." She replied kissing him as she closed the door, tommy walked through the grave yard in a kind of transe dusting a vampire as if it was childs play, his world was going back in time, reseting what had gone wrong.

"more than you know dragonzord! More than you know" zordon thought as he watched the young ex ranger on his way home,


End file.
